


Winter Is Coming

by CallicoKitten



Series: my heart, your hands [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, copious amount of Game of Thrones references, pointless drabble of drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony and Loki discuss baby names.</p><p>Or rather, Tony talks, Loki is confused, Bruce is amused and Steve's just unsure of what's going on.</p><p>Continuation (of sorts) of my heart, your hands :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> So this is some pointless fluff to hold you guys over till I get working on the real sequel which doesn't have a plot line yet.  
> Wrote this for a friend :)
> 
> I'm working on a different Loki/Tony fic in the mean time but any suggestions for a sequel/drabble will be welcome :)

“Robb.” Tony says.

Loki blinks at him. “I’m sorry?”

“If we have a son we’re naming him Robb, Robb Stark.” 

Tony’s currently sprawled across the couch reading A Dance with Dragons, yeah, it’s not exactly what people would expect him to read but the Avengers have worked too well and there’s been a month of no super villain attacks. He found the books in Bruce’s room and well, once he realised that there was a noble family of Starks he had to read it. He wouldn’t call himself a fan but he’s ploughed through the series in a matter of weeks and he’s already watched the first season of the TV show twice. (Okay, so maybe he’s a fan but at least he’s not secretly reading the Harry Potter books like a certain archer)

But anyway, this whole thing started when they were putting Allie to bed a few weeks back after she’d just come back from her first play date with a little girl named Isabelle and her baby brother so Allie said, “Daddy, I think you and Loki should have a baby.”

And Tony knew that Allie wasn’t saying this in an ‘omg-babies-are-so-cute-’ kind of way because that just wasn’t what his little girl was about; she was saying it in an ‘hm-interesting’ kind of way and Tony found it hilarious. Loki, meanwhile, was blushing furiously which Tony found even more amusing. It’s almost as amusing as how domestic they’ve become.

Tony is _definitely_ the fun dad and by ‘fun’ he means what Loki thinks of as irresponsible. Meaning Allie has him wrapped around her little finger, all she has to do is shoot him the puppy-dog eyes and he’ll let her do anything she wants and Loki will come back from whatever he does when he’s not in the mansion and put his hands on his hips and give Tony this _look_ that would honestly be scary if Tony didn’t find it so godamned adorable. They do things together as a family now as well; shopping trips, adventures in obscure corners of the world, they even went to parent’s evening together (granted Loki wore a disguise and Tony decided to call him Jim mostly to annoy him).  
But Tony’s honestly the happiest he’s been in well, forever and it’s so ridiculous. There’s him, an emotionally constipated playboy-genius-philanthropist and his alien-god-super villain boyfriend who has way more issues then Tony (now that’s saying something), his genius, detached daughter, the god of thunder, two assassins, a super soldier from the 1930’s (or is it 40’s?), the god of thunder and the Hulk. And yet Tony’s pretty sure they’re the happiest family on Earth. (Okay, maybe they’re not but to Tony they’re pretty damn lucky)

So anyway, that’s how they ended up lazing around talking about baby names with Bruce smirking in the corner and Steve trying desperately to work out what’s going on (again).  
Loki stares at him for a few more minutes. “Tony, I’m not naming my son Robb.”

Tony ignores this, “And if we have a girl she’ll have to be Sansa, or Arya. I like Arya better personally but Sansa’s the oldest so I guess she’d have to be first.” 

Loki looks despairingly at Bruce and Tony smirks, “Of course if we want to do this correctly we’ll have to have five kids, I guess Allie will have to be Jon. I wonder if she’ll mind if I change her last name to Snow...”

“Tony, no one has any idea what you’re talking about,” Steve begins as Loki nods in agreement and Tony looks at Bruce who’s trying desperately to stifle a laugh behind his book about radiation (or something).

He grins. “You know, saying that I’m probably an awful Stark. I’d probably be a Baratheon, they drink and whore a lot.” He turns to Steve, “You’d be a good Stark, you have Lannister looks though. Maybe you’d be a Tully, _Family, Honour, Duty_ and all that. That’s pretty you. Or maybe an Arryn, _High as Honour_ , yeah, that’s you.”

“Tony I don’t-” Steve says, brow furrowing.

“Thor would be a Lannister, a _good_ Lannister...They must exist somewhere, _Hear Me Roar_! I suppose Tommen’s a good Lannister but he's eight and Tyrion, though Thor’s not much like him. Maybe he’d be a Baratheon, they’re lords of the Stormlands.”

“Tony, what-”

He turns back to Loki who’s gazing at him with big green eyes that show pure bewilderment (he’s glad Thor’s not here or he’d already be in the med bay for bullying poor, delicate Loki) “Not sure what you’d be. Maybe a Targaryen, like Viserys. You’d get on well, he was batshit and adorable too, in the show anyway, in the books he was a total _brat_. But then you’d find out you were a bastard like halfway through...”

Loki’s gaping at him, too confused to be annoyed that Tony just called him batshit and a bastard in one sentence (thankfully). 

“Tony,” Bruce says quietly with a small smile, “Stop torturing them.”

Loki and Steve look at Bruce like he’s their one true saviour and Tony’s about to house Bruce but Allie barges in with Rex on her shoulder and her eyes narrowed. “Daddy if you and Loki have a baby you’re _not_ naming it after those silly books _and_ Clint’s snoring and I can hear it in my room. Make him stop.”

Loki’s still staring at Tony blankly and Tony laughs, “You can sleep in my room, baby, well away from snoring archers.” He’d offer to wake Clint up but it’s really not pretty so he stands up and kisses Loki on the cheek whispering, “ _Winter is Coming_.”

Bruce laughs, Loki and Steve share a befuddled look and Allie rolls her eyes.

“ _Daddy!_ ”


End file.
